


Song of Jester and The Two Moons

by thepurgatorial



Category: poems - Fandom
Genre: Scary, Song - Freeform, cosmic horror, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22335865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepurgatorial/pseuds/thepurgatorial
Summary: The lyrics of an alien melody about a jester who went mad due to two blue moons.





	Song of Jester and The Two Moons

_ Long ago in a time unseen _

_ Lay a Jester, sad and unkeen _

_ Afraid of the night so true _

_ Never finding peace from the morning’s dew _

_ For their thoughts lay awake _

_ Their fear still yet quake _

_ Frighted of the two blue moons _

_ Their blue rays casted upon the distant sandy dunes _

_ Poor was the fool who knew the lunar power _

_ For as a Jester could they only cry and cower _

_ Afraid of the moons’ madness _

_ The unaltered sadness _

_ And being a poor Jester _

_ Only could they let it fester _

_ As insanity took it’s hold _

_ Their warm heart now turned to cold _

_ Then one night when the moon was in bay _

_ The king did the Jester do slay _

_ Taking to his room _

_ Their steel saber sealing his doom _

_ Then lead they the forces _

_ That no kingdom ever endorses  _

_ His crown now in their hands _

_ Now a god of stolen lands _

_ Tyrannical was the mad fool _

_ For they were their moons’ fateful tool _

_ Enacting carnage upon their own people _

_ Burning both their church and steeple  _

_ So be wary young friend _

_ Of where the king met his end _

_ In the land of sandy dunes  _

_ In the land of the Jester and their blue moons _


End file.
